


Пока ещё стучит

by reizel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reizel/pseuds/reizel
Summary: и с кровью выходит душа.
Kudos: 1





	Пока ещё стучит

Раз.

Кожа медленно краснеет, маленькие капельки крови выступают с недлинной и неглубокой надсечки.

Два. 

Слеза катится по бледной мягкой щеке, оставляя по себе уже десятую солёную дорожку, капая на оголённое запястье с кровавыми следами.

Три.

Лезвие плавно скользит ещё раз, делая следующий порез, который уже более глубокий и заполняется кровью быстрее предыдущих.

Кожу щиплет. Все нервные окончания тела перестали работать, отдав всё напряжение на левое предплечье, вся боль перешла только на него, лишая способности чувствовать что-то кроме этого.

Она закрывает глаза, ощущая, как с ресниц опадает ещё две капли, одна из которых попадает на новый порез. Девушка шипит сквозь зубы, сжимает в кулак длинные пальцы с кольцом на среднем. На кольце внутри гравировка его имени. Парные кольца, как мило. 

Через сжатые губы Максимофф усмехается, непроизвольно. Как всё было хорошо до этого проклятого скипетра. Они жили бедно, но зато вместе. Всегда уверены, что есть друг у друга, а остальное — не важно. Месть? Да, её хотелось, но не такой ценой.

А кольца… Со стороны Гидры было необычайно мило вручить близнецам парные кольца с гравировкой имён внутри. Хотя это скорее было для того, чтоб их имена всё же остались при них во времена экспериментов. Но сейчас на пальце Ванды красовалось простенькое серебряное кольцо с именем… нет, даже думать о его имени тяжело. Его имя, имя самого близкого человека значилось на внутренней стороне украшения. Она не могла его снять, просто не позволяла себе. Каждый взгляд на эту тонкую полосу светлого металла приносил невыразимую словами боль. И эта боль была значительно сильнее, чем та, что сейчас пылала на её руке.

Кровь тонкой струёй медленно стекала по предплечью, капая на роскошный пушистый ковёр. Ковёр в её комнате. Это было так странно — Ванда Максимофф имеет своё место, кровать, личную душевую, шкаф с огромным количеством одежды. Но это не её дом. Дом был с ним, а эти лишь жалкая попытка дать ведьме что-то, что хоть немного искупит вину за её страдания. 

Будто что-то способно оправдать смерть её брата. И смерть Ванды, которая была раньше. Той напуганной девочки больше не было. Алая Ведьма теперь Мститель, она супергерой, которого почитают и боготворят. Сильная, умелая девушка, которая способна спасти мир от злого Альтрона.

А её кто-нибудь спросил, хочет ли она этого? Нужна ли ей эта слава, эти люди, что пекутся о ней? Пекутся, а как же. Услужливо предлагают помощь, тренируются с ней, готовят завтраки и пытаются вытащить на прогулки. А в глазах их что? Безразличие. Они правда думали, что смогут своей фальшивой поддержкой, убедить Максимофф в том, что она не одна? Она эмпатка, она может чувствовать эмоции других. И Ванда не видит в них ничего из того прекрасного, чем их воспевают люди. Лживые, себялюбивые твари. Вот что она думала о них. Возможно они и сплотились как команда, но им же было абсолютно плевать на тех бедных-несчастных людей, которые лишь тешили их самолюбие своими одами. А она это видела, как никто другой. Сэм и Вижн быстро приросли к их мнимой команде супергероев, стали среди них своими. А Ванда и не пыталась. Как же глубоко ей было плевать на этих зажравшихся героев. Она хотела просто видеть его, знать, что всё в порядке.

Какой порядок. Он лежит где-то на дне океана, развеянный на миллионы частиц, прахом витая в воздухе. И больше никогда не обнимет сестру, шепча на ухо, что всё пройдёт, что дальше будет легче, осталось лишь немного потерпеть, и боль уйдёт.

Эта боль никогда не пройдёт. Её сердце — одна сплошная рана. Словно кто-то нашинковал его на мелкую тёрку и запихнул обратно в грудную клетку, мол «Ну оно ведь есть». Оно есть, но какой в нём смысл, если оно лишь травит итак истощенную душу? Господи (хотя есть ли ты, если позволяешь чувствовать всё это?), как же чертовски приятно наконец хоть немного приглушить этой вой растерзанного сердца. Завтра она снова наденет водолазку с длинными рукавами, снова будет дежурно улыбаться всему геройскому составу, как ни в чем ни бывало пить крепкий кофе и тренироваться с Наташей. А вечером опять будет сидеть одна в этой проклятой всеми богами комнате, закусывать край подушки меж зубами, и рыдания будут сотрясать её хрупкое тельце. А потом, если не будет легче в ход вновь пойдёт острозаточенная металлическая пластина.

Но пока слезы одна за одной разбавляют медленный, но беспрерывный поток густой алой жидкости, разъедая раненную кожу солью и заставляя Ванду периодически дёргаться, скорее рефлекторно. Она привыкла с этой боли. Она была способом облегчить бо́льшую часть страданий моральных. Хотя были ли они лишь моральными? Потому что грудную клетку рвало так, будто внутри неё росли острые шипы роз, а не обыденно стучало сердце.

Сколько шрамов было на этом бледном предплечье. И не сосчитать этих белесых или ещё алеющих следов лезвия, которые называли слабостью. Да, возможно Ванда была слаба, она не отрицала этого. Но ей было легче от того, что хоть что-то способно на время унять мысли и дать блаженное спокойствие в голове. Теперь лишь витал лёгкий шум, который нарушал лишь равномерный стук сердца, что теперь почти не скулило под тяжестью воспоминаний.

Ванда откинулась на кровать спиной, сидя на полу и закрывая глаза. Как спокойно…

Стук.

Стук.

Стук.

Оно пока ещё стучит…


End file.
